Just Breathe
by Vixen1
Summary: The Shinkon no Tama is finally complete again. They have finally deafeated Naraku... but can they find it in their hearts to defeat their own demons? Inu/K *COMPLETE!!!*
1. Foreshadowing

Just Breathe 

~~~Hey everyone! So for those of you who recognize my name, I'm a well-known author of SM/GW crossovers. But this is my first Inuyasha fic, so please be kind and review! I usually have somewhat original fics, so I promise it won't be too cliché at the very least! This will be an Inu/ K romance, but I want it to be short, only 3 or 4 chs or so! Much love, Vixen~~~

~~~Rated: R- for POSSIBLE violence, lime, and adult themes

~~~ I DO NOT BELIEVE IN DISCLAIMERS

Chapter One: Foreshadowing

*Everything was so cold. Blinking slowly, a girl with long raven hair opened her large, glassy eyes and breathed in deeply, inhaling the fresh air of the cool morning. Or was it air? Was she dead? Was this the world of the spirits, where she would reside for the rest of eternity? Where was Inuyasha… he always knew the answers… Birds. She could hear birds. Perhaps she was not dead after all. 

Kagome lay still, she was far too cold to move. Unfortunately, her conscience told her she had better awaken, or it could be the last morning she lived to see. As she sat up, she shivered and her teeth chattered involuntarily. She was chilled right to her very bones. Where was she? Everything was so dim…

Vague memories began crashing back upon the petite girl, and soon she was no longer in her hazy dream state, but alert and tense. Where was everyone? What was going on? The night before had been their large battle with Naraku. It was over then. Everything that she and her friends had worked so hard for in the last two years of their lives was finally completed. But then, if it was true, and the Shinkon no Tama was once again a whole crystal, where was everyone? A light groan caught her ears.

"Hello?" She called out again. "Sango?"

"What?" Came the slightly annoyed answer a few moments later.

"Are you alright? Where are the others?" Kagome asked her gently. She watched as the other, older girl opened her eyes and looked around, suddenly just as alert.

"I don't know. Gods… what happened? I feel sick…"

"Yeah, me too." Kagome blanched, but managed a small smile. "At least we're alive."

"And look at it this way, the sun will soon be out from behind this thick fog." Came another, deeper male voice. 

"Miroku? Is that you?" Sango called out. A young man was black hair pulled into a short ponytail at the base of his neck appeared in-between the two girls.

"Yes, of course. Oh, my dear Sango, you look so tired! Just think… if only you would bare my child…" But Sango, though drained of most of her energy, managed to smack Miroku hard enough to pause his sentence in place.

"Where is-" Kagome began, slightly smiling.

"Shippo is here!" A sprightly creature that resembled a fox popped out from behind a tree nearby. He bounded towards Kagome and affectionately sat upon her lap, slightly purring as he nestled into her warmth… or lack thereof. 

"Shippo!" Kagome coughed slightly, her voice hoarse and throat sore from the shouting the day before. Still, she was happy to see her friendly fox youkai was happy and well.

"It looks like we're all here." Miroku announced, still rubbing his sore arm where Sango had hit him.

"Wait, where is Inuyasha?" Kagome suddenly stood, still holding Shippo in her arms. "He's here, isn't he? Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" She called out through the dense forest. 

"I hear you wench. I've heard you since the moment you came through the well and set me free, I'm that unlucky." Grumbled a deep voice from overhead. All four of the people on the ground looked up to see the hanyou Inuyasha perched on the branch of a tree, smirking all the while. 

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" Kagome ignored his bad mood and pressed ahead.

"Fine, just fine." The demon boy spat, avoiding any direct gazes. He hated being stared at, lord he hated it. It always made him uncomfortable. And what was worse was when it was Kagome that was staring. She always made him feel so uncomfortable, but he knew could figure out why. Her eyes were so determined when they looked at him that he felt as though she could read his very soul- or the part of his soul that was left anyway. 

"Well, that's good. Is everyone else all right? No one is hurt I hope…" Kagome asked, looking from person to person in their small group. All of them looked dirty and disheveled, but none of them looked like they had been roughed up too much to make a huge problem.

"They're fine too." Inuyasha growled from the tree. He had been awake longer than the rest of them, and already checked them for injuries that might hinder their journey back to the village. "You, Kagome, have a broken ankle, however."

"I do?" The raven-haired girl asked in wonder. "I don't feel any pain though…"

"I already put some herbs on it that would numb it and decrease swelling." Inuyasha stated proudly. It made him feel good he had somehow helped Kagome out without her having to ask.

Kagome examined her ankle and found that it was, indeed, already wrapped. How sweet of Inuyasha! Just when she thought he hated the entire world, most especially including her, he turned around and did something nice and thoughtful, like bandage her ankle without being asked. Maybe he didn't hate her after all… maybe there was hope…

"Thank you so much Inuyasha."

"I only did it so you could heal faster wench. The fast you heal, the faster I can become fully demon. Let's remember that." The sliver haired boy scoffed. But his cheeks flushed a pale rouge…

"Of course. I'm sorry. How foolish of me to think you would do something just to be nice!" Kagome's temper flared slightly and she became slightly cynical. "Who says I'll be granting your wish anyway?"

"I do! I'll make you!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Sit!" And down out of the tree came Inuyasha, crashing to the muddy forest ground in a huge lump. Kagome and Shippo both began laughing, and soon after were joined by Sango and Miroku. As Inuyasha picked himself up off the forest floor, he wiped the mud away from his face.

"You are definitely _not_ Kikyo!" He screamed. Kagome stopped her laughing and stared at him. Then in a quiet whisper, she began again.

"Stop comparing me to her." She cleared her throat, and her voice became louder. "Just because I have her sight, or whatever power she had, just because I look a little like her, does not make me her! And I'm glad! I wouldn't want to be the evil shell of a woman who had once been so great. I am not her, you're right!" And she turned her head away from Inuyasha's sight so he wouldn't see the build up of tears that plagued her tired eyes. Silence over took the moment and nothing was said for a while. 

"Let's get back to the village." Sango finally suggested, trying to lighten the mood. 

"Ok. Kagome, would you like some help? I promise not to be an ecchi!" Miroku offered.

"Sure." Kagome shrugged indifferently. "Shippo, do you mind walking? I don't think Miroku can carry us both."

"No, I'll walk." Shippo replied gravely. It was more important to him that Kagome get better sooner than anything else.

Inuyasha watched from a distance as Miroku moved in. _He_ had planned to help Kagome! He had planned to carry her back! But now, what with this fight… damn. Another chance to flirt gone because of him and his demon mouth. Well, maybe later when Miroku became too tired Kagome would let him help her…

"I can't wait to see the look on Kaede's face when she finds out we're finished!" Sango laughed.

"I can't wait to see my mother's face again! Or my grandfather or brother's either for that matter…" Kagome sighed. Almost a full year had passed since she had been able to visit her family and real time. But now, her hunt was over. Now she could return home once more.

"Will Kagome leave us now?" Shippo wanted to know.

"Yes. I will try to come back and visit, but I miss my home very much." Kagome looked at her friend's saddened faces and her smile fell. She would miss them so much… she could tell they would miss her as well. But she could not see Inuyasha's face, or his reaction to her leaving. He probably didn't care one way or another. Her heart fell lower. But home…

Back to normalcy. School work, social outings, chores, dances, family, trips, friends, a bed every night with good food and a hot bath… yes, everything would be perfect, just the way it had been before she had ever fallen down the cursed well and met Inuyasha. Why, she might even find a boy who would make up for the heartbreak she was suffering for Inuyasha… wait… what heartbreak? Kagome sighed. It was no use.

As long as she had known Inuyasha, the half demon, half human boy, she had felt something for him. She couldn't explain it, but it was just a feeling of… well, it was a certain connection, a bond that she felt they shared. And over her years traveling with him, Kagome knew that her side of the bond had developed past anything that could be considered friendship. She loved him. She, a human girl, loved Inuyasha, the dangerous hanyou from feudal Japan. But she knew he would never return her feelings. And so it was, in the truest sense, a heartbreaking experience for her.

As the group trudged on, Inuyasha became more withdrawn into his thoughts as well. She was leaving him. After so long, after so much, she, Kagome, was leaving him. Inuyasha frowned. He didn't like this. It was wrong somehow. She shouldn't be leaving him. Kikyo hadn't… wait. Kagome wasn't Kikyo. Wasn't that why she was mad at him? Because he kept comparing her to the original? But Inuyasha had never loved Kikyo this way… he had never felt like his heart was being ripped form his chest when she had mentioned leaving for a journey. And now his heart shattered at the thought of Kagome leaving for good, only to visit sometimes. It just wasn't right! It wasn't fair!

"Uhh… Kagome? I think my arms are about to give out." Miroku breathed hard, then stopped and placed Kagome's body on the ground. "Sorry. I can't carry you anymore."

"That's alright. Thanks for getting me this far. It looks like I'll have to put up with dog boy now."

"Who said I was going to help carry you?" Inuyasha frowned. Why did he always become so defensive around her? If he could just break that one habit…

"Well fine, I'll walk!" Kagome announced wearily. She grabbed onto a nearby tree and began to hoist herself up. But she didn't have the proper balance, and with the ground muddy and her one, injured ankle not there to help support her, she slipped backwards. Fully expecting to land in the mud, she shut her eyes tightly and yelped. Just as she could feel the ground below her touch her back, she felt two strong hands grasp onto her arms, right below her shoulders, and stand her up.

"You are not walking." Inuyasha stated firmly.

"Oh?"

"No."

"Why not?" Kagome pressed gently. 

"Because. That's why. Now stop being such a human and stay still so I can carry you." Kagome blushed slightly, and made no remark. After all, he had been nice enough to catch her. Only a few hours later the village came into view. 

"So soon?" Sango questioned.

"I could smell it from where we woke up this morning." Inuyasha confessed grumpily. He hated the smell of humans. But Kagome usually smelled so nice…

"Then it's over. Our task is finally finished." Miroku sadly smiled.

"No, it's not over." Shippo shook his head. "There is still much to be done." He laughed.

"Like what Shippo?" Kagome asked the demon fox. But he shook his head and kept laughing. What was the little fox foreshadowing? *

~~~**How** is this? Is it **ok** so **far**? PLEASE **PLEASE** PLEASE **Review**! Rix13Rix@aol.com! **Much** love, Vixen~~~


	2. Nothing Can Hold You

Chapter Two: Nothing Can Hold You

*" Inuyasha, will you stop for a moment?" Kagome called out. As he heard her plea, Inuyasha slowed and then finally stopped all together.

"Did you say something wench?" She sighed and lightly smacked his shoulder. She almost wanted to 'sit' him, but held herself back. Was that any way to treat someone you deeply cared for? No… As she pressed against his shoulder again, she heard him groan softly and falter. 

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha?" She asked softly, so as not to alert the others to her worries. "Are you alright?" 

"Fine." He rumbled below her. " Did I stop for a reason, or were you just trying to be annoying again?"

"I just thought that since I know how much you hate the smell of the village, you might want to stop here and let Miroku carry me the rest of the way. That's all." Inuyasha growled at the thought of the perverted monk laying his hands on her… the smell be damned. 

"Hey you two! Why did you stop?" Sango turned around to see what the hold up was. 

"No reason." Inuyasha growled violently. He heard Kagome gasp quietly and inwardly sighed. Why would she, a brave, beautiful, full blooded human love a hanyou like him? She was probably disgusted just by having to touch him. 

"Inuyasha?" He heard her soft voice jingle in his ear. "Are you sure you don't mind?"  
"Why would I mind?" He asked, this time trying to be softer. He was still slightly hurt from the thought that she might be disgusted with him.

"I'm sorry, you just seem so testy. Is something wrong?"

"Why would anything be wrong?" He kept his dejected tone. Kagome noticed his sinking mood, but decided not to comment. What ever was bugging him, it was obvious he wanted to deal with it on his own. It hurt her that he wouldn't trust her enough just to tell her, but she knew that he was Inuyasha, and for him exceptions had to be made. After all, he was no ordinary case.

"Well, if you're sure you don't mind carrying me the rest of the way…"

"Of course!"

"Alright." Kagome rushed to end the conversation. If they continued, she knew they would only begin to argue more. Silence befell them and the rest of the group as they entered the village.

Shouts from the villagers went up around them as they entered the village again. "Lady Kagome!" and "She's back!" filled the air as people cheered. Kaede met them at the door to her hut.

"You're back." She hurried them inside, half smiling and half frowning. "Kagome?"

"I'm fine, I just hurt my ankle. Would you look at it?"

"Of course child. Tell me how your hunt for the shards has gone. It's been almost a full year since you were last here."

"I've finally got all of the shards. We defeated Naraku three days ago to get the last piece. Then we came straight back here."

"Well then, you have shown your capability as a warrior and the protector of the Bone Eater's well. I'm glad the Shinkon no Tama is complete again. I never felt quite safe when it wasn't. It looks to me like your ankle is just a bad sprain, no actual break."

"It was broken." Inuyasha growled. "I fixed it before with a special remedy first before we left."

"Well then Inuyasha. It looks like you did something right for a change, because it worked."

"Old woman!" Inuyasha barked. He wasn't about to let the old hag embarrass him in front of Kagome. 

"Oh shut it Inuyasha." Shippo chorused. Inuyasha took one look at the little demon and smacked him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "How could you do that? He was only joking!" The dog demon stared for a moment at the girl he had fallen for. He would never be good enough for her. It hurt. Without saying a word, he simply turned and quickly walked out of the hut. Jumping into the nearest tree, he climbed to the highest branch and sulked.

"What?" Kagome just watched as Inuyasha's form disappeared from the hut. "Where did he go? Inuyasha!" She called. But it was too late. "Crap." She sighed. Falling back against the wall, she rubbed her face with her hands. Shippo climbed into her lap, and Sango and Miroku sat beside her. At her feet Kaede hurried to wrap her injured leg. 

"What's wrong Kagome?" Shippo asked innocently.

"Nothing. Why don't you take Miroku and get some food for us?" She suggested, knowing the demon would instantly agree to the prospect of food. 

"Alright!" And Shippo jumped form her lap to the floor and began to drag Miroku out of the hut by the hand.

"Kagome?" Sango asked again.

"Sango, what's wrong with me? Does Inuyasha hate me that much? I mean, I don't know how much longer I can do this. I'm so tired of trying to hide everything inside, and I know that if I say something he'll only laugh at me and send me home crying. I don't want that. But I want him." Kagome began to break down. For the first time in a long time she allowed herself to cry full tears over the one she loved.

"Kagome, tell him. He cares for you, and even if he doesn't say he loves you back, he won't hurt you. He's not that insensitive."

"How can he love me? All he wants is the Shinkon no Tama. And after he's been made full demon, he'll leave me. He can hardly stand humans anyway. I'm surprised he puts up with me."

"Kagome, it isn't just a matter of him putting up with you. He cares." Sango tried to convince her friend. She had seen for herself just how much the dog-demon cared for the girl. She had seen him taking extra blows to protect her. She had seen him helping her even when she didn't ask for it. She had seen him watching her with a longing. 

"If he cares at all, it's for his silly Kikyo, not me, Kagome."

"That's not true. He put those herbs on your ankle didn't he?"

"So he could get me healthy to make his wish."

"No. He used that as a front. He did it because he knew you would be in pain if he didn't."

"Why do I somehow doubt that?"

"Because you're too skeptical." Sango chided.

"No, I'm practical. I'm just a Shinkon no Tama protector who's fallen head over heels in love with a hanyou dog-demon who wants to be a youkai."

"Just remember dear." Kaede spoke up. "You don't have to use that crystal at all. You just need to keep it close to you. If you're not ready to grant wishes, then don't." 

"Kaede, I don't want to use the crystal at all."

"Like I said, if you don't want to, don't."

"What I really want is simply to go home."

"Nothing can hold you here now child. You have what you have been searching for. You deserve to go home."

"You're wrong. I have so much holding me here- you, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and especially Inuyasha. I don't know if I could leave. It's funny. I used to know I belonged back home with my family and friends from school. But now, now when I go home, it won't be _home_. It will just be another place. I won't really recognize any friends. But I don't belong here either. I suppose I don't belong anywhere anymore. I don't have a true home anymore."

"Your home is where your friends and family are."

"But my friends are here, while my family's there. How do I live in the two worlds?"

"You need to chose child. You haven't much of a choice in the matter I suppose."

"Chose? Chose between my friends and my family? Between the worlds? And all of this on top of my Inuyasha problem. Wow, I'm having a great day."

"Sango? Will you see if you can find Inuyasha? I want to talk to him." Kaede clipped sharply.

"Of course." Sango stood and left the dwelling.

"Child, you are often confused with Kikyo the past protector of the Bone Eater's well. But anyone who has met you will know that you are not her in anyway except for your courage and determination. Both of you had very different personalities, but somewhat similar character traits. Just remember this: Inuyasha is not blind. He knew both you and Kikyo, and he can see the differences. He didn't help Kikyo defeat youkai, he helped _you_." Kaede spoke with the wisdom of years of knowledge layered in her heavy voice.

"Kaede? I found him!" Sango called from the door. Behind her was the dog demon.

"Good. I want to know what you used to help Kagome's ankle heal so quickly. I can't think of any herbs that will heal a broke ankle in a matter of three days."

"Old woman, it's a demon's secret."

"One that I intend on getting out of you. Now tell me!" Kaede barked.

"I didn't use herbs. I only wrapped it to make it look like I did. I used an old pain relief technique. I took her pain and added it to my own. That way she wouldn't feel it." Inuyasha hung his head as Kagome and Sango gasped. Kaede simply nodded.

"Inuyasha? You… you took my pain and added it to your own?" Kagome repeated dazed.

"Yeah, well…" Inuyasha was tongue-tied. "It was so you would be able to use the crystal." He finally blurted out. Liar! He wanted to smack himself. That was a lie. He had done it to save her the pain. He was willing to take her pain and make it his own, as long as she was slightly more comfortable. 

"The crystal?" Kagome's face fell. "Oh. Well, I guess I should tell you that I decided I wouldn't be using the crystal."

"What?" Inuyasha's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Why not?"

"I'm not ready for the power. To grant people's heart's desire? The Shinkon no Tama is not something to be taken lightly."

"But…"

"And don't try to touch the crystal either dog boy, or you'll find yourself barking up the wrong tree!" Kaede pushed him aside and moved to sit by Kagome. 

"So I'm stuck as a hanyou? Damn wench!" He growled angrily. But the truth was, he didn't really mind that much. Being trapped as a hanyou had its advantages. He still had all the perks of being a demon, plus he could become human on nights of the full moon. He had both worlds, really. And both worlds meant he could maybe visit Kagome at her home on nights when he was human without many problems… not that she wanted him to. 

"I am not a wench!" Kagome startled Inuyasha out of his thoughts. "I'm sick of being called one! I swear, if you call me that one more time, you'll hear the magic 'S' word, and then you'll regret it. Do I make myself clear Inuyasha?" Kagome snapped, tears threatening to roll down her soft cheeks. 

"Ka…Kagome?" Inuyasha watched her eyes blur. He could smell the saltiness of tears and knew she was close to crying. He ha brought her close to crying? "Kagome, please don't cry." He pleaded. The room fell silent. *

~~~**Hey**! Sorry updates are taking so **long**, but school is KILLER! Anyway, **PLEASE** **REVIEW**! More coming soon! Much **love**, Vixen~~~


	3. The Mockingbird

Chapter Three: The Mockingbird

*Kagome looked up through her tears. What had he just said? Had she heard him correctly? But Inuyasha hated her.

"Why shouldn't I?" She yelled, her voice hoarse. "You've hurt me for the last time Inuyasha! I sick of pretending that I can just take it easily. It _hurts_ me! You can't even imagine how much my heart _aches_ because of the cruel things you say to me! I can't deal with it anymore!" Kagome rushed to stand. She managed to get to her feet and ignored the pain that shot through her ankle and leg. 

"Kagome, sit back down!" Kaede ordered instantly. 

"No! I won't put up with this anymore. Kaede, you were right. I have to choose between the two worlds. And, as much as I love you and Sango and Shippo and Miroku, Inuyasha hurts me too much. I choose to live in my world with my family. At least there I don't have to worry about heartbreak by a hanyou!" She shouted. More tears fell, and she violently wiped them away. 

Inuyasha just continued to stare at her. Was she serious? He knew she hadn't liked his comments, but to leave because she hated them so much? Had he really caused the one he cared for so much that much pain? Guilt began to ebb at his stomach, gnawing away his icy wall. No, she couldn't leave him! He needed her!

"Kagome?" Shippo and Miroku stood in the door to the hut. 

"Good bye Shippo, Miroku. I'll miss you." Kagome quickly hugged them both. Then she hobbled to Sango. "Good bye Sango. Thank you."

"Why are you leaving? Why now?" Shippo pestered her, tears in the corners of his eyes. 

"Because I've been driven away Shippo. I know my place now. Inuyasha simply reminded me of it with his malicious and spiteful words!" Kagome shouted, now more angry than upset. She took one last sad look around the room, then made her way out of the hut and into the forest.

"Kagome, you can't be serious!" Inuyasha finally regained his voice.

"I am! I can't stand you any more Inuyasha! I can't deal with it!"

"Kagome, don't leave me!" He pleaded. She stopped.

"Leave you? Leave you? You expect me to believe that you actually care about me? Let's face it, _dog boy_, you hate me. The only reason you want me is for the damn crystal. Well you can forget it!"

"That's not the only reason I want you to stay!" Inuyasha screamed. He stepped in front of her and grabbed her shoulders, stopping her in her tracks. 

"Oh?" She laughed sarcastically, and a lone tear trickled down her tear-stained face. "It isn't is it? Then tell me Inuyasha! Tell why you want me to stay? Tell me why I should give up a world with my family for your world."

"Because Kagome! You should!"

"That isn't a reason!" She screamed.

"You honestly think you belong up there? In that time? Kagome, you are the guardian of the Bone Eater's well. You belong here, in this time with us."

"And my family?" She asked incredulously. He was telling her she wouldn't fit in there so she should stay here? And let him break her heart farther?

"Kagome, forget them!" She stilled for a moment, and Inuyasha thought he might have convinced her. Then he heard a loud slap, and his cheek went numb. Letting go of her shoulders, he brought one hand up to his face. She had… slapped him…

"You pig!" She screamed with as much hatred as she could. How could she have fallen in love with him? He was a monster. It wasn't his blood that made him one; it was his cold heart and bad attitude. She loved him, but this was too much, he went too far.

"Ka…" Inuyasha started.

"No! I don't want to hear it! You're twisted! Leave me alone!" She cried. He narrowed his eyes. She had slapped him for a simple suggestion, and now this? He didn't see what was so bad about his suggestion anyway. She practically lived with them anyway. They were her family now, not the people on the other side of the well- why couldn't she accept that? And now she was telling him to leave her alone?

"Fine! I _will_ leave you alone _wench_! And don't expect me to help you again. In fact, screw you. Kikyo never ran from her problems! Why can't you be more like her?" He barked. As soon as he said the last sentence, he regretted it. He had just sealed his fate. In comparing her again to Kikyo, he had subjected himself to an eternity of her hatred. 

"Fine." Kagome whispered. "I'm sick of you Inuyasha. You sicken me. I told you, I'm not your Goddamned lover back from the dead. Sorry if I wasn't the woman you wanted, but let's remember, you'll never have to see me again, so it doesn't matter! Just remember one thing, _hanyou_: blood doesn't make you a demon, only personality. And you're the worst demon I've ever met. You don't need the Shinkon no Tama, trust me!" With that, she gave him one final look, then turned and ran off towards the well. And as she ran, the last whole piece of her heart shattered into sharp shards of unimaginable pain. Her love was dead in her eyes… she would never love again.

Inuyasha took one final look in the direction she had gone, then turned on his heel and ran off in the opposite direction, not caring where his feet took him, as long as it was away from here. Inuyasha stopped when he finally tired and sat in the braches of a tall pine. Dusk was drawing near, and in the distance, he heard a noise. A sweet and purely innocent melody rang out, disturbing the silence. He had lost the love of his life because of his foolishness. That damned bird was laughing at him…

As Kagome wiped away the last trace of tears from her cheeks, she stood silently and regarded the well. All she had to do was jump into it and she would be home. Home for the first time in almost an entire year. Home where her mother and grandfather and brother were. Home where school was, where her old friends were, and where electricity made life easy. Home without Inuyasha. No, she wouldn't think of that. She would think of it tomorrow. Right now she just wanted to go home. As she climbed into the well, the last noise she heard was a bird's sweet song trilling in the trees above. Yes, she deserved to be laughed at by the birds.

)(

It had only been a week since Kagome had left, and already the full extent of loneliness had set into their small, tight-knit group. Shippo moaned and whined constantly about missing her, Sango had been unusually testy, Kaede and Miroku had been quieter than usual, and Inuyasha…

The half demon didn't return to the village for three days after Kagome had left. When he did finally stroll into Kaede's hut, he had looked horrible. His eyes had dark circles and bags beneath them from sleeplessness. His forehead was wrinkled with worry, his cheeks tear-stained, and his clothing and hair had been in disarray and dirty. Miroku had been the only one to help him though. The others had simply stared at him, glaring with angry eyes at the hanyou that had driven their good friend away.

Since then Inuyasha had sulked all day and night. Usually he would leave and moan to himself, but today it was pouring in torrents and even Kaede had had enough decency to order him to stay in the hut. Instead he sat in the doorway, looking out at the dreary landscape. Miroku took a seat next to the hanyou.

"How are you?" He asked.

"She left me."

"Inuyasha, you drove her away." Miroku sighed.

"How? All I did was call her a name!" Inuyasha moaned.

"Are you sure? You compared her to Kikyo, you teased her, you, in short, made her life a living hell."

"I loved her." Inuyasha quietly whispered. 

"You…" Miroku's eyes flew open. This was a new development. Never before had the hanyou said _anything_ along this line about Kagome. "You loved her?"

"Loved her." Inuyasha repeated dejectedly. "Loved."

"What do you mean loved?" Miroku asked, trying to sort it all out.

"Loved! I liked waking up every morning and smelling her clean scent. I loved her attitude… so innocent, but she could be strong when times called for it. I loved the way she 'sat' me, the way her eyes flared when she was angry, I loved her. And she's gone."

"You loved her." Miroku repeated again. "Why didn't you tell her!" He yelled. "It would have kept her here!"

"I tried. I couldn't. I told her I she didn't belong there, that she belonged here. I told her to forget her family, and she slapped me. I don't know why."

"You told her to… well that was your mistake. She loves her family Inuyasha. She would miss her brother, her mother. If your mother was still alive, wouldn't you want to be with her?"

"Of course!" The dog-demon snapped.

"Well there you go!"

"But…" Inuyasha let his mind wander. "She left because of me, didn't she?"

"Inuyasha, why did you think she left? She left because she couldn't stand to have you insulting her and her life any more. You know she loved you? Did you? She did. She loved you. And you just kept pushing it, kept hurting her. So finally she just gave up. You can't keep hurting people you love Inuyasha. It doesn't work that way. Eventually you lose their trust, and then you're left with nothing and all alone. You took her for granted one too many times, and this is the result."

"She loved me? She never said anything!" The hanyou jumped up.

"Neither did you." Miroku pointed out. 

"And now she hates me." Inuyasha's face fell and his shoulders dropped. 

"Here's an idea. Apologize. You never know. Maybe it's not too late to save her love. Maybe you can win her back. And even if you can't, at least you'll know you can't. At least you'll know you tried to make amends." Miroku suggested.

"Apologize?" Inuyasha's eyes glazed over. "I'll see you monk." He gave a hurt nod, then dashed off, leaving Miroku in the dust.

"You were supposed to stay inside!" He called after the hanyou, smiling. _Now_ they were getting somewhere.

"He go off to apologize?" Sango came up from behind Miroku. He put his arm around her waist.

"Yes. I only hope he isn't too late. They could be so wonderful together."

"What about his wish to become full-demon?" Sango laid her head on Miroku's shoulder and frowned.

"Some how I doubt he cares anymore."  
"I hope they make up. I miss Kagome." Shippo joined them.

"We all do Shippo, we all do." Sango sighed. *

~~~Well, the next ch's the last one, so the end is near! **REVIEW** S'IL VOUS PLAIT! Much love, Vixen~~~


	4. I Would Sacrifice for You

Chapter Four: I Would Sacrifice For You

* Inuyasha jumped through the well and came up in the well house in Kagome's time. As he opened the sliding doors that led out into the courtyard of Kagome's home, he noticed the setting sun. Beautiful oranges and pinks lit up the sky just at the horizon line, and then the pinks became purple, which became midnight blue and final black. The magnificence of the scene was not lost to the hanyou. 

To think he had wanted Kagome to give that up for his world of youkais and dangerous things. It finally hit him. This was her home. Kagome wasn't Kikyo. Kikyo had belonged in feudal Japan. She had been born there and raised there. Kagome had been thrown into it half way through her life and expected to survive. And she had. There was no comparison between Kikyo and Kagome because Kagome was so much better than Kikyo had ever been.

Inuyasha hit himself again for making such mistakes. Telling Kagome to give up her home for him and comparing her to Kikyo. Not to mention hurting her feelings. He knew now. You don't hurt those you love, or they'll do what Kagome had done and leave you. Well, he wouldn't make the same mistake twice. 

Approaching the door, he had the urge to break it down and barge in. But he bit his lip and knocked politely, his ears twitching nervously atop his head. Soon the door opened.

"Inuyasha!" The little boy gasped. Inuyasha racked his brain for the boy's name.

"Souta. Is Kagome here?"

"Yeah, come on in." The boy opened the door and let the hanyou in.

"Souta? Who's at the door?"

"It's _him_ Mom! Inuyasha! And he wants to talk to Kagome!" Soon enough a woman Inuyasha recognized as Kagome's mother entered the room.

"Look here Inuyasha. Whatever you want, you can't have her. Poor Kagome only got home a week ago, and already you want to drag her back through that damned well? I don't think so. I want my daughter home, safe and sound."

"I'm not going to drag her off. I just want to talk to her." Inuyasha tried to calm Kagome's frantic mother.

"Talk to her? Good luck." Souta snorted. "No one's been able to have a conversation with her since she got home. She cried for three days straight, shut herself up in her room, and hasn't eaten hardly anything." Inuyasha's eyes went wide.

"Where is she?" He asked again.

"Her room." Her mother sighed. "But if you drag her off, Inuyasha, I'm coming after you will murderous intentions." She warned. He gulped and nodded. Then he quickly climbed the stairs. Without knocking on the door, he barged into Kagome's room. Now where was she? Her scent was strong, but she herself was not in the room. Looking around, Inuyasha's eyes caught the open window, curtains billowing in the soft breeze. So she had climbed out? He smirked. 

Looking out the window, he finally spotted her. She was just entering the well house. As he saw her for the first time in a week, Inuyasha's heart melted. He realized just then how much he really had missed her. He had missed her soft, clean scent, her pale face with dark eyes and hair, her thin frame, and her innocent but strong personality. Just looking at her from afar re-affirmed the love he had in his heart for her. Silently he jumped out the window and down to the ground. Slipping into the well house, he stood silently watching her watch the well.

"You could go back." He finally spoke. Kagome gasped and turned around. She hadn't sensed him at all.

"Inuyasha…" She breathed. Was it really him? Or was she dreaming? No! Even if it was him, she was mad at him. He had gone too far, insulted her for the last time. As much as she loved him, she couldn't do this any more. "What do you want hanyou?"

"To talk to you." He told her gently. Her breath caught in her throat. He wanted to talk? No! She couldn't let herself be swayed. She had spent too many nights crying over him, she couldn't go back, she couldn't handle this again.

"I don't want to talk to you, so go back where you came from."

"Kagome, hear me out."

"So you can hurt me again? Your words sting more than any wound I've ever received from any youkai, so just leave before I get hurt more."

"I want to apologize Kagome." She stopped. He wanted to apologize? But he never apologized. Never. To anyone. "Kagome, I'm sorry. I was wrong."

"That doesn't even begin to describe what you were Inuyasha."

"I was worse than a demon. I didn't get it until Miroku put it in a way I could understand. He said if my mother was alive, would I want to leave her? And I said no, and he told me to think about how you felt when I suggested it. Then I understood. Kagome, I'm sorry."

"It wasn't just that Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.

"I hurt you. I compared you to that old priestess Kikyo. Kagome, you're nothing like her, and that's a good thing. Otherwise you'd be too serious and not you."

"I'm glad you realize it." Kagome nodded her bowed head slightly. "Well, if that's all?"

"Yes." Inuyasha said. After a few moments of silence, he spoke again. "No."

"No? What do you mean 'no'?" Kagome asked.

"I mean no, that's not it. Kagome, I missed you."

"You missed the crystal."

"I don't give a damn about the crystal. For all I care, I could stay hanyou forever and not care. Kagome, I missed _you_."

"Then why did you drive me away?" She looked up, hurt evident in her eyes. Inuyasha cupped her cheek in his hand.

"I couldn't say it."

"Say what?" She pulled away from his soft touch. "Inuyasha, stop speaking in riddles. What couldn't you tell me?"

"I wanted you to stay because I care for you. Because I love you Kagome. I love your scent, your soft hair, your innocent personality and your bravery even though you were thrown into the middle of a world you knew nothing about and told to fight demons. I love you. Was that clear enough?"

"It doesn't make sense! How can you tell me you love me when all the time we've known each other all you've done is hurt me?"

"I was scared. Every time I called you wench I beat myself up because I knew you hated it. I couldn't talk to you otherwise."

"You don't hurt people you love Inuyasha." Kagome let a lone tear trickle down her face. "You hurt me so deeply I can't even begin to tell you. How do I know I can trust you again?"

"I was hoping we could try again. Please Kagome?"

"Inuyasha, I can't go back to feudal Japan. I need to stay here. You belong there. It's just not possible. I was foolish to even think…"

"Kagome, I belong wherever you are. I don't care where it is, whether it's here or there. I'll live here from now on if you want. Just please give me another chance?"

"You… you would sacrifice your life there for me?"

"In a heartbeat. Kagome, I love you. I will do anything to regain your trust." 

"Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome finally broke down in tears. Throwing herself into his arms, she hugged him tightly. "I love you. I love you so much it hurts."

"Feh." The hanyou muttered. Kagome looked up, but she could see his face was bright red and he was half smiling. "It took you long enough to admit it." She laughed.

"Stupid dog boy." She grumbled, affectionately rubbing behind his ear. He began to purr and melted into her arms. "You do know this means you'll still have to re-build my trust, don't you?"

"I'm willing to make an effort." Inuyasha promised.

"And you realize I am not going back through the well… at least not for a long time, right?"

"I'll stay here with you."

"But…" She began to object.

"I belong with you, regardless of time or era." He told her softly, admiring her beauty. She smiled.

"I like this new you Inuyasha. You're sweet this way."

"Feh." She just laughed. But Inuyasha had something else in mind. When Kagome saw Inuyasha's expression, she stopped laughing. And slowly they closed the gap between each other. 

As their lips met, pure love intertwined with passion as it filled their veins and surged through their souls. Each small touch was soul searing and their minds went numb from the unbelievable sensations that raged. Inuyasha's head went blank and his instincts took over. Kagome was good, she was the one he loved, she was his mate. Kagome, too, lost all thought as Inuyasha's sweet and tempting lips claimed her for his own.

"Kagome?" Kagome's mother called. They broke their kiss and pulled apart, breathing heavily.

"I'm in the well house mother!" She yelled back as soon as she could.

"You're not leaving again, are you darling?" Her mother cried out worriedly and flung the doors open. Then she gasped to see her daughter in the intimate hold of such a dangerous hanyou.

"No mother. I promised I would stay, and stay I will." Kagome pulled out of Inuyasha's grip.

"He's not dragging you away again?"

"No mother, he's not. Actually, Inuyasha is going to stay with us for a while mother."

"He is?" Her mother looked skeptically.

"Yes."

"Kagome, is he safe?" 

"I love him mother, and he loves me. He's sacrificing his life there to stay with me here. I think he's safe." Kagome giggled when her mother's jaw dropped. 

"My daughter and a hanyou. Well, stranger things could happen." And they laughed.

)(

"Today is the day Inuyasha said she would come back and visit!" Shippo jumped around happily.

"I know. I still have a hard time believing Inuyasha moved in with her on the other side of the well." Sango laughed.

"But they love each other. I'm just happy they worked everything out. For a while there it was touch and go." Miroku joined in.

"It looks like we get a happy ending after all… Miroku, you and I get each other, Inuyasha and Kagome get each other, Kagome has the crystal, and Shippo has all of us." Sango reasoned out.

"Hello? Is anyone home?"

"Kagome!" They all cried out in surprise. 

"I thought I would come early and surprise you all." She smiled. Behind her stood Inuyasha, their hands were intertwined. 

"So Kagome, you've returned once more to feudal Japan." Kaede smiled knowingly.

"Yes. Kaede, as wise as you are, I have to tell you you were wrong. I didn't have to choose one world or the other after all. All I had to do was breathe, and time did it for me. And now I can have both worlds."

"I'm glad you've proved me wrong Kagome." Kaede laughed.

"All we had to do was breathe… just breathe." *

The End.

~~~Yeah, the last line is corny. But hey, it's late, I'm tired, and I felt like being sappy. So there! Anywho. REVIEWS would be very much appreciated! Much love, Vixen- Rix13Rix@aol.com~~~


End file.
